Ang paraan para maging isang tunay na magulang
by talycap
Summary: ano kya ang gagawin nila kung may sanggol na maiwan sa harapan ng bahay nila? sino ang pipiliin nung bata para amging magulang nya?Kyoheixsuanko,ranmaruXkikuno,TakenagaXnoi
1. Chapter 1

Eto ang aking unag fanfic hope you guys like it

I don't own the wallflower

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:responsibilidad?

Isang araw sa mansion ng mga nakahara

"(T_T) Sunako asan na yung medias ko?"habang nag hahaloghog ng labada si ranmaru

"sunako nakita mo yung jacket ko?"tanong ni takenaga

"(O_o) hindi ko mahanap yung bag ko!!!! (T_T) sunako!!!" Paikoy ikot si yuki sa living room

Sabay may dumating si sunako na may dalang torotot (chibi form) tumayo sya sa sofa at hinipan ang torotot

Tumuto sa kanan"medias sa washing machine, jacket sa cabinet mo, bag hawak hawak mo …… ok nab a pwede nyo nab a akong layuan?"

"maraming salamat sunako" at nag sitak buhan ang mga binatilyo sa mga ligar na inenstrak ni sunako munit may isang lalaki na wlang pakialam kung papasok o matutulog

Papasok sya ng corodor ng living room habang nag kakamot ng tyan at ng ulo at d sametime(parang unggoy)

"ang ingay nyo ano bang nag yayari?" at wala paring syang pakealam at umupo pa sa sofa

"ungas may pasok pa tayo" sigaw ni takenaga

Tumingen sya sa lalaki papasok ng living room"(-_-) hmmmm tinatamad ako pumasok….paulit ulit lang naman yung nag yayari papasok ako pag kakaguluhan ng mga babae pagagalitan ng teacher at uuwi" umupo sya at pinag patuloy ang sinasabi nya

"may pahabol pa yan pag sinumpong pa ang kapalaran kikidnapin nanaman ako " sabay hikab

"Hindi ka papasok maskina anong sabi ko no?" tanong ni takenaga sabay kamot sa ulo

Ngumite si kyohei at yumakap sa unan ng sofa, nainis si takenaga at tinawag nya si yuki at ranmaru,hinawakan ni ranmaru ang kaliwang paa ni kyohei, si yuki naman ay nasa kanan at si takenaga naman ay nasa magklabilang kamay nakita ito ni sunako at kumuha ng kutsilyo nung nakita nila kung ano yung gagawin ni sunako naigilid nila si kyohei sa nay pader

Kabadong tanong ni takenaga kay sunako"(T_T) ano……. bang ginagawa.. mo sunako?

"huh?" patanong nyang sinagot" akala ko isasakripisyo nyo sya sa dyos ng kadiliman …. Mukha syang letchon kanina eh kya kumuha ako ng kutsilyo…."

"(-_-) sunako pakiusap pakibaba yung kutsilyo…ninakabahan ako syo eh"demand ni yuki

"tara dalhin na natin tong baboy sa C.R." at tumungo na sila sa C.R.

May mga narining si sunako na mga sigaw katulad nito

Kyohei(O_O) array!!!! Ang sakit!!!! Dahan dahan lang!!

Takenaga:ano ba kyohei wag kang magulo!!!! Kasalanan mo tyo ayaw mo pang kumilos!!!!

Kyohei:eh sa ayaw kong pumasok eh!!!

Ranmaru:ang dami mong libag maligo ka nga ng maayos

Kyohei:ang yabang mo kalamo kung sinong malinis!!!

Ranmaru:malinis naman ako ah!!

Yuki:(T_T) array!!! Kyohei wag kang manipa!!!

Kyohei: ah sorry yuki

Takenaga&ranmaru: ang daya bakit ka nag sorry kay yuki

Kyohei: alam ko naman na dinamay nyo lkang yang si yuki sa kalokohan nyo

Yuki: ah kyohei nag volontir akong sumali ditto

Kyohei ganun ba?

Sabay sinipa ni kyohei si yuki sa binte

Yuki: WhAaAaAaA!!!!!!

Takenaga; kyohei balang araw kailangan kjo din maging responsible

Kyohei:hindi daraing ang araw nay un

Hang sila ay busing busy paliguan ang bata si suanko ay nag tataka sa mga naririnig nya pero inintind nya ba to?........wala syang paekealam at nag ayos na sya ng gamit

After 1Hr and 30mins nilabas nila si kyohei galling sa C.R. na namumula ang balat pumunta sa kwarto at binihisan sabay lumabas na naka tali sa kyohei sa isang kadena

"tara pumasok na tayo"

nag tak buhan sila ng bahay pag bukas ng pinto napatigel si yuki

"huh? Basket?" medyo nalilito si yuki

Natauhan na lang sya nang may tumawag sa likoran nya

"yuki tabeh!!!!!" sigaw ni ranmaru

"te-teka!!!"

Sinalubong ni yuki ang tatlong nag lalakihang lalaki,humawak sya sa pinto at pinitilit nyang hindi bitawan ang hinahawakan nya

"(T_T) te-ka muna may basket sa doorway umalis muna kyo!!!!"

Mabuti na lang at si sunako ay hindi nag mamadali

Umupo si yuki sa sahig at tinagnagl ang cover ng basket at guess what kung ano ang nakita nila

"isang sanggol?"

Anong gagawin nilang apat sa sanggol na nakita nila

abangan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hmmmmm nakakawang kyohei hindi marunung maligo mag isa….anyway what out kyo sa next chapter ang paraan para maging isang magulang


	2. Chapter 2

Salamat nga pla sa nag babasa nito at nag po post ng reviews

I don't own the wallflower

"ah….. may sanggol?"kamot sa ulo si kyohei

"alam naming yun kyohei ang gusto kong malaman sino naman kaya nag iwan ng bata dito?" tanong ni takenaga sa sarili nya

Sabay singit ni ranmaru"natural ang magulang na hindi na kaya mag alaga ng anak hehe"

"alam ko yun!!!!!"napikon si takenaga at tunahimik na lang

Napansin nila na may tinintingnan si sunako sa basket at natural nagulang ang apat sa pag litaw ni sunako

"(T_T) ano ba yan sunako wag ka naman mangulat umagang umaga eh!!!" sigaw ni kyohei

"hindi ko na kasalanan kung hind nyo ako nakita diba" at patuloy parin si sunako sa pag sabaghahanap sa basket

Lumapit si yuki at sabi" anong ginagawa mo sunako?"

"May hinahanap lang……. kadalasan may iniiwan sa basket diba"

"ano naman kaya yun?" tanong ni ranmaru

"basta" sabay.." nahanap ko na" inangat nya to at binuksan nya to

Napaisaip ang apat(oo nga no sulat galing sa basket….. ang tanga naman natin)

"ano!? Ano yung nakasulat?" makulit na pag tatanong ni kyohei

"mag antay ka naman!!" sigaw ni sunako

Pakiusap paki alagaan naman akng anak naming, nabaong kami sa utang at hindi na naming kayang alagaan ang bata sa bantayan nyo sya para samin

"ah ok yun pala yun so anu na gagawin natin?"tanong ni ranmaru

'posibleng wag na muna tayong pumasok unahin muna natin to" pahiwatig ni takenaga

Binuhat ni yuki ang basket at sabay sabi ng"tara na baby aalagan ka naming hehehe ang cute cute naman ng baby"

Napa tungo na lang ang tatlo sa mga ginagawa ni yuki

"medyo hindi ako sanay kay yuki pag ganyan sya kumilos"sagot ni kyohei

"alam nyo naman na may mga kapatid yan si yuki diba"pahiwatig ni takenaga

'ah si yae at gin heheh oo nga may point ka"(chapter 60 sa baka bigbrother rhapsody

Pag pasok nilang lima sa bahay dumerentso agad sila sa living room

Umupo si yuki sa sofa at ang tatlo sa sahig si sunako malayo sa apat

"ang cute talaga nga bata na to hehehe"

"satingen nyo lalaki kya sya?"pataong ni kyohei sa kanila

"babae to kyohei"

"Pano mu nalaman?' na shock yung apat sa sinabi ni yuki

"tiningnan ko kanina hehehe"

Napatingen si kyohei sa likuran nya at tinanung si sunako

"HOY!!! SUNSAKO NAKAHARA!!! ALAM MO YUNG PANGALAN NUNG BATA?"

"TE-TEKA!!!! BAKIT AKO ANG TINATANONG MO!!!! HINDI KO NAMAN ANAK YAN" sigaw pabalik ni sunako

Sa sigawan ng dalawa nagising ang bata

"ayan nagising tuloy" sabi ni yuki

The moment nakita nung bata yung mukha ni yuki sabay tong umiyak

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nag panic ang apat at kinuha ni kyohei ang bata at binaliktad

"(T_T) pakiusap tuhahan ka na!!!!"

"KYOHEI!!!!!!"na gulat sila sa ginawa ni kyohei

GONG!!!!

ANG PARAAN PARA MAGING ISANG TUNAY NA MAGULANG

Yuki:anong gagawin mo kapag ang bata ay umiiyak?

Kyohei:baliktarin mo!!! Tingnan natin kung hindi ko tumigil

Narrator:MALI!!!!!!!!!MAY PLAO KA BANG PATAYIN YUNG BATA???!!!!

Sunako: kapag ang bata ay umiiyak unang dapat tingan ay ayung diaper kasi kapag pinakaen mo ang bata na may basa ang lampin mag kakaron ng rash or infection ang ibaba ang bata

Kyohei,takenaga,ranmaru,yuki: ang galing mo talaga sunako!!!! (n_n)

GONG!!!!!!!!!

Kinuha ni sunako ang bata galing kay kyohei

"naka drugs ka ba?? Anong ginagawa mo sa bata!!!"nilapag ni sunako ang bata at tiningnan ang diaper buti walang pupu or wheewhee

"tinganan mo natigel ang bata sa bag iyak"

"oo nga" tumingen si kyohei sa bata

At ang bata ay nguminite kay sunako at kyohei

Napansin ni yuki to at sabi"kyoko ang itatawag natin sakanya"

"Bakit kyoko?" tanung ni ranmaru

" hehehe kasi natutuwa yung bata kay kyohei at sunako kaya kinuha ko yung unag pangalan ni kyohei na "KYO" at huling pangalan ni sunako na "KO" kaya kyoko hehehe'

"heheh naks naman!!!

(ano kamo!!!!!) sabay nag blush ang dalawa

Abanga

wow yuki nice name para sa isang batang babae hehhe kyoko pla

anyway mukhang nahanap na nung bata ang trip nyang magulang any way stay stune!!!! P.s. mag review kyo


	3. Chapter 3

ang tagal ko na hindi to napag papatuoy sana magustohan nyo ang chapter 3

Chapter3: sa gabing tahimik matulog(ano bay un)

Makalipad ng mga oras na nakasama nila ang bata , sa pag papakain sa pag palit ng lampin sa pag papaligo at sa pahirapan sa pag papatulog nito at salamat dumating na ang gabi

*Pangyayari…hallway*

"Ngayon kanino matutulog ang bata??" habang naka cross arms si takenaga

"natural sa bagong mag asawa na biglang nag karuon ng anak n_n" nguti ni ranmaru kay suanko at kyohei tila may ibang iba sabihin

Nagulat ang dalawa at nag sisisgaw si kyohei

"ANAK NG---!!! TUMAHIMIK KA NGA RANMARU!!!!!" sabay napatingan si kyohei sa katabi nya

"satingen ko kay sunako nakahara na lang matulog yung bata tingnan nyo and sarap ng tulog kapag ako nag bantay dyan baka baliktarin ko nanaman bd kaya sige good nght sa inyong lahat "

ng pag talikod ni kyohei may biglang humatak ng damit nya, pag tingen sya sa tatatlo ngunit umileng silang tatlo at tumuro kay sunako

'hindi ako yun" sagot ni sunako

At ng biglang napansin ni kyohei ang maliit na kamay na nakahawak sa damit nya

"wow kyohei mukhang mahal ka ata nung bata hehehe" masayang pinahiwatig ni yuki ang saluobin nya

"kung sabagay si kyohei nga naman ang tinuturing nung bata na tatay nya" kalmadong sinabi ni takenaga

'magandang nilalang mukhang ikaw an gusto nyang kasa eto' inabot ni sunako si baby kyoko kay kyohei

Ng paalis na si sunako mag nakaramdaman sya sa likoran nya na may humawak ng stap ng bra alam nya kung sino lang ang nasa likoran nya masusuntok na nya dapat pero

"IKAW!!!!!!!! ANG MANYAK MO TALAGA!!!!!!!"

"HINDI AKO YUN!!!!!!!' nag tago si kyohei sa likod ni ranmaru

Nagukat si ranmaru at sabi" sira ulo ka ba!!!!!! Bakit sakin ka nag tago!!!!! Pano kung ako yung nasuntok ni suano??!!!!"

"ok lang hindi naman ako yung masasaktan eh….."sabay na patinge kay sunako 'Hoy sunako nakahara

Hindi ako yun yung bata ang humawak syo"

Ilang beses din nag pa balik balik nga pasahan si suanko at kyohei kung kanino matutulog ang bata ng biglang naiis si takenaga

'alam nyo ha!!! Ang gusto ng bata ay kayong dalawa ang katabi nya" tinaasan nya ng kilay ang dalawa at tumuri sa bata

Aba akalain mo si baby kyoko nakahawak sa mag kabilaang damit yung bata nagulat ang dalawa

P.O.V. sunako

"ano!!!!! Bakit!!! Ayokong makatabi tong nilalang na to!! Ayokong masunog bakit kasi may ganitong nilalang sa munsong to!!!!!!"

-end-

"AYAW!!!!!!!" sigaw ni sunako " ayoko syang kasam!!!"

Napikon agad si kyohei" ang kapal ng mukha mo akala m naman gusto kitang tabihan!!!!!"

"wala na kayong magagawa gusto nung bata eh ano mamili kayo gusto nyo bang umiyak to???"demand ni takenaga

'sige na sige na para matapos na to dapat sa kwarto ko matutulog" pahiwatig ni kyohei

"ano!!!! Ayoko!!! Masyadong maliwanag!!! Dun dapat sa kwarto ko!!!!"

"ayoko ko na!!!! ang dilim dilim dun!!! Dapat sa kwart ko"

'kung sa kwarto mo patayin mo yung ilaw!!!!"

"ano pang say say kung papatayin ko din yung ilaw ha??!!!!"

*Samantala*

'lama nyo napapagod na ako ditto sa dalawang to…."sagot niyuki

'satingen mo ikaw lang dapat nga kanina pa ako natutulog masisisra ang palait ko nito" kamt sa ulo si ranmaru

"anak nga tinapa naman oh!!!!!" mag jack and poy na lang kayo!!!!!" sigaw ni takenaga

"fine!!! Game?"tanong ni kyohei

"game…" dagot naman ni sunako

JACK AND POY!!!!!!!!!

Kay sunako gunting

Kay kyohei papel

'panalo ako yehey!!!!" at tumakbo na si sunako sa kwarto nya chibi form

"pano ba yan kyohei …. Katabi mo si sunako matulog ngayon. Hehehe" ngiti ni rnamaru kay kyohei

Eto na lang ang nasabi ni kyohei *hay*

OK ETO ANG ANG KAYA KONG GAWIN FOR NOW KAYA UNTIL NEXT TME ULIT n_n


	4. Chapter 4

ako ay nag babalik at alam ko matagal ko ng hindi to naiitutuloy T_T huhuhu sorry!

chapter 4:hindi makatulog! dahil sa bata!

"isa! isang iyak itatapon na talaga kita!" sa mga oras na to ang pag tulog ang pinaka paboritong gawin ni kyohei pero nga dahil sa baby na si kyoko hindi nya tuloy magawa gawa, kung gusto nyo malaman kung asan si sunako ngayyon eto ang nagyrai

*flashback!*

pag ka pasok na pag ka pasok nila sa kwarto bigla agad humiga si kyohei sa kama ni sunako(kapal ng mukha no akala mo skanya yung kama) pero dahil walang gana makipag away si sunako kaya eto na lang ang sinabi nya

"mag babanyo muna ako " kalmadong sagot ni sunako

napalingat naman agad tong si kyohei at tumayo sa kama "teka teka teka! ako muna! "

"ikaw ang gusto ng bata kaya ikaw muna dito" mabilis agad tualikod si sunako kaso nahawak agads sya

ni kyohei sa braso" at sann ka pupunta! hindi ako papayag na ikaw ang pupunta na talo na ako sa

jak and poy mag papatalo na ba ulit ako!"

napataas agad ng kilay si sunako "at sino namna nag sabi na magaling ka sa sa jak and poy"

na offguard agad si kyohei att hinammon na naman nya ng jak and poy and guess what sino nanalo at sinong natalo?

*flash back ends*

"paki usapp tumahimik ka na!"nag tatakip na ng tenga si kyohei kung pwede lang nya ipasok ang buong kamay nya sa tenga nya kanina pa nya to ginawa "please naman tumahimik ka na!"

(A/N kyohei ang pag papatahimik ng bata hindi nadadan sa pakiusap)

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"the more na nakikiusapp si kyohei the more lumalakas ang iyak ni baby kyoko

"sira ulo talaga tong si sunako ako daw gusto ng bata eh kanina pa tong iyak ng iyak!" napatingenn agad si kyohei kay kyoko "wala naman mag yayari kung mag rereklamo lang ako"

kinarga ni kyohei si kyoko at sinimulan na nyang patulogen saktong sakto bumalik na si sunako sa kwarto ang ganda ng ginagawa ni kyohei para lang patahanin si kyoko

"tahan na kyoko matulog ka na! please matulog ka na!" umiikot ikot si kyohei with matching talon talon, att kinakalog na parang soft drink

"ANO BANG MO! AKIN NA NGA!" kinuha agad ni sunako si baby kyoko sa walang awang si kyohei wala pang 1 min napatahan na nya si kyoko

kilala nyo si kyohei madali tong ma impress" pano mo nagawa yun may pinindot ka bang buton?"

"nilapag ni suunako si kyoko sa kama " wala, hinihimas ko lang sya yun lang"

"pano?"

"ganito" nag demo si sunako kung pano mga karga ng bata

"ganito?"

*GONG!*

ANG PARAAN PARA MAGNG ISANG TUNAY NA MAGULANG!

takenaga:pag pinapatulog si baby pano mag karga ng bata?

kyohei:diba ganito lang yun? demo ni kyohei sabay buhat sa katawan

Narrator:MALI! may galit ka ba sa mga bata?

sunako:kapag mag bubuhat ka suportahan mo anng ulo ng bata pag binubihat mo dahil hindi pa ganun ka stabile ang leeg nita

at nag dedevelop pa lang ang mga cells ya

*GONG*

" ah ok" any way at least tulog na sya sige good night!" sabay higa sa kama ulit

hinawakan ni sunako ang collar ni kyohei at hinatak sya pababa ng kama

" aray! ano bang problema mo!"

"dyan ka sa sahig matulog!"sabay bato ng unan sapul ang mukha ni kyohei!

"oo na oo na ayoko na makpag away sayo!"

end of chapter 4

thank you po sa mga nga review and thank you po sa mga advice promise ipag bubuti ko thank you po T_T huhuhu


End file.
